Tyrion Lannister
'Tyrion Lannister '''is one the main protagonists of and ''A Song of Ice and Fire ''book series and ''Game of Thrones. He is the youngest of Lord Tywin's children. Although he is a physical dwarf, he manages to survive using his wit and intelligence. He is portrayed by Peter Dinklage. Biography Shortly after his nephew Joffrey became King of the Seven Kingdoms, Tywin Lannister sent Tyrion in King's Landing to act as Hand of the King in his stead, and protect the city from Stannis and Renly. Although he was successful as a leader, he eventually lost his position when he was injured in battle. A proud and at times truly hateful misanthrope becuase of the predjudice of him being a dwarf, Tyrion is cynical and extremely cold towards people however he is loyal and protective to those who treat him with genuine respect and love (which is very few people). One of his stark traits is his indulgence in sex, prostitution and whoring. He has a less than difficult relationship with his family. His sister, Cersei has said to have hated him from childhood (even more after hearing Maggy's prophecy) and has an incredibly strained one with his father, Tywin which stems when he was born it caused his mother to die. At the age of 13 Tyrion bribed a septon to marry a girl named Tysha, but the marriage lasted only two weeks. When Tyrion's father learned about the wedding, he commanded Jaime to say that Tysha was a prostitute whom Jaime had hired for to take Tyrion's virginity. Because the “whore” had presumed to marry a Lannister, Tywin had his guards rape Tysha for a silver each and then made Tyrion go last for a gold coin, stating that a Lannister was worth more. After many years Tywin sentenced his son to death out of a crime he didn't do (regicide; poisoning his nephew, Joffrey) and after hearing Jaime's confession about Tysha, Tyrion got enraged and shot Tywin with a crossbow. He has shown to hate his nephew, King Joffrey which is quite mutual which seems to get worse from him be beheading Ned Stark, recklessly starting a war between the houses Lannister and Stark. Tyrion was the only person to directly insult and even attack his bastard nephew. Once he slapped Joffrey across the face while calling him a "vicious idiot for a king" after he ordered the deaths of an entire crowd of commoners when they threw a cow pie at him. Because of Tyrion's constant death threats, Joffrey believed that it was Tyrion who poisoned him at his wedding and accused him with his final breath. The only good relationship he's had with nay of his siblings was Jaime, but this came to an end when Tyrion learned from him the truth about Tysha. In the TV series the true story of Tysha has been removed. Afterwards, he was married to Sansa Stark so that his father could claim the North. Personality Tyrion is a highly intelligent man and has been able to read people as he could read books. He also has a soft spot for outcasts and has treated them very kindly. Many times, Tyrion has shown great loyality to those who treat him with love and respect. However, he is not completely flawless as he often partakes in heavy drinking and having sex with prostitutes. Also, his lifelong torment for being a dwarf has turned him into an outwardly cold and callous person, particularly towards people he dislikes. He possesses an intelligent, cynical and sarcastic sense of humour. Before becoming an exiled criminal and traitor, he used to show admiration and/or affection for his sister Cersei and his father Tywin, but Jaime was the only sibling he maintained a good relationship with. The rest of House Lannister seemed to have accepted Tyrion in the family, for example his uncles, Kevan, Genna, Gerion, and Tygett always got along with Tyrion and treated him as equal. A part from Joffrey, his other two royal grandchildren, Myrcella and Tommen, liked him. He has a very dark side, threatening Cersei after she humiliates him, and coldly murdering Tywin after he tries to have Tyrion executed for a crime he didn't commit. Tyrion was also pleased to see the dead hanging body of Masha Heddle, the innkeeper of the crossroads inn, who let Catelyn Tully and her men take Tyrion without help him. He also had some houses of King's Landing burned to the ground, as he needed the area to prepare a strategical plan against Stannis Baratheon. During the third book, he commanded his sellsword Bronn to murder a singer, because Tyrion had suspicions about him liking Shae. He becomes more angry after he learned the truth about his first wife, Tysha, and now fantasizes of many horrible ways to get his revenge on his siblings, such as rape and kill his sister. He also hits Jaime in the face after he told him the truth about Tysha after freeing him; a furious Tyrion tells Jaime he actually really poisoned Joffrey and reveals Cersei's infidelity and her sexual relationship with Lancel and the Kettleblacks, adding the fool Moon Boy as an exaggeration to make Cersei look more like a whore. Quotes I will hurt you for this. A day will come when you think you are safe and happy, and your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth...and you will know the debt is paid. -Tyrion to Cersei Lannister Shagga: How would you like to die, Tyrion, son of Tywin? Tyrion: In my own bed, at the age of 80, with a belly full of wine and a girl's mouth around my cock. Tyrion confessing all the sins he's committed in the past; Lysa Arryn: You wish to confess your crimes? Tyrion: Yes, My Lady. I do, My Lady. Lysa Arryn: The sky cells always break them! Speak, Imp. Meet your gods as an honest man. Tyrion: Where do I begin, my lords and ladies? I am a vile man, I confess it. My crimes and sins are beyond counting. I have lied and cheated, gambled and whored. I'm not particularly good at violence, but I'm good at convincing others to do violence for me. You want specifics, I suppose. When I was seven, I saw a servant girl bathing in the river. I stole her robe and she was forced to return to the castle naked and in tears. I close my eyes, but I can still see her tits bouncing...When I was ten, I stuffed my uncle's boots with goat shit. When confronted with my crime, I blamed a squire. Poor boy was flogged, and I escaped justice. When I was twelve I milked my eel into a pot of turtle stew. I flogged the one-eyed snake, I skinned my sausage. I made the bald man cry into the turtle stew, which I do believe my sister ate. At least I hope she did. I once brought a jackass and a honeycomb into a brothel... Lysa Arryn: Silence! Robin Arryn: What happened next? Bronn, the next time Ser Meryn speaks, kill him. That was a threat. See the difference? -Tyrion, on the difference between educating his nephew and a threat. I'm not questioning your honor, Lord Janos. I'm denying its existence. -Tyrion to Lord Janos. I am the god of tits and wine! -A drunk Tyrion to his father Tywin on the day of his wedding. That’s what I do: I drink and I know things. -Tyrion in Meereen. Gallery Tyrion.png Category:Game of Thrones Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Dwarves Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Protectors Category:Swordsmen Category:Living Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Heartbroken heroes Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Politicians Category:Archers Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Male Heroes Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Byronic Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Axemen Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Mastermind Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Anti Hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Outright Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Victims Category:Aristocrats Category:Riders Category:Rich Heroes Category:Extravagant Heroes Category:Addicts Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Master Orator Category:Heroic Liars Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Nemesis Category:Famous Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Spear Users Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Former Slaves Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Knifemen Category:Casanova Category:Related to Villain Category:Scarred Heroes Category:Genius Category:Weaklings Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Evil Overthrower